Spider
Early Life Nothing is known about Spiders Early Life apart from the fact she ended up as a bounty hunter only motivated by money and later a EARTHBOUND Lieutenant at some point. Bounty Hunter As a bounty hunter she used the name Spider to hide her true identity and at some point she was employed by Lord Posh The Third to eliminate diplomats and business rivals for him. Lord Posh's Job Spider along with nineteen other bounty hunters were present when Lord Posh gave them a job acquire something before the UNSC could by stealing a UNSC ship on the colony of Dawn for a high payment at the cost of there vocal cords. Spider was one of five to accept the terms and as a result wasn't executed. Attack On Firebase Rise (30th October 2608) On the 30th October 2608 Spider along with fellow bounty hunters Archer, Lucky, Backup and Guardian assaulted Firebase Rise to steal a pelican, during the mission Spider was tasked to cover Guardian as she sabotaged the coms in building two. She would later take out many marines stationed on top of the building and would even kill MWC - 42 - Norway a member of PROJECT WIZARD. After regrouping with the others Spider along with Backup and Archer began to capture the pelican. Boarding Of The UNSC GALAXYS FATE Spider with the rest of The Hunters successfully boarded the UNSC GALAXYS FATE with there pelican and were on-board as it went into slip space. Backup tasked Guardian and Lucky with capturing the ships bridge in a plan to vent the ship of a majority of the UNSC personnel on board whilst everyone else sabotaged a weapon in the main maintenance bay. Spider with Backup and Archer held off an onslaught of troopers from both the 98th Marine Division and PROJECT WIZARD. Spider killed at least two troopers from the 98th Marine Division and avenged Archers death by blowing up MWC - 61 - Heart with her rocket launcher. After Lucky vented the ship Spider was left to sabotage the Mantis. Finding The Cradle (31st October 2608) Spider along with the rest of The Hunters after hours of waiting arrived at the location of the target which happened to be in the debris field of Guardians home planet of Song, after arriving at the site the four paired up with Spider being paired with Lucky. Whilst searching a Forerunner structure Spider attacked Lucky knocked him unconscious and threw his body off of the structure on to an asteroid below presuming him to be dead. The group met up at the Cradle where Guardian and Spider guarded the entrance whilst Backup accessed it for information, Backup became corrupted by a presence and in explaining how he could become more revealed his previous alliance of working for the EARTHBOUNDS the same people who destroyed Guardians life and Song. Unlike Guardian Spider decided to join Backup in his quest for domination and aided his new Drone forces against the ambushing UNSC forces from the 13th ODST Corps, during the battle she was responsible for killing trooper Harry Jacobs and for disabling the leader of the 13th and future EARTHBOUND Guard Stripe. EARTHBOUND Service Setting a trap on Lyric (11th November 2609) On the 11th November 2609 Spider aided Sinister and Shadow in preparing a trap for incoming UNSC trooper to a Forerunner teleporter node site. Although she didn't participate in the fighting she was on site and aided Sinister in clearing up the body's of the dead troopers and the destroyed EARTHBOUND Drones. Activating the Dr's Plan (13th January 2610) On the 13th January 2610 Spider along with Shadow and Saber were sent to an abandoned beach resort covered in snow and plant life to activate Dr Conundrums plan. After arriving the trio walked in to the ocean and eventually found an unidentified Forerunner Machine. Death (22nd January 2610) ''' On the 22nd January 2610 Spider was stationed at an Earthbound base on the planet Lyric located in a region known as the Ice Peaks. Whilst on patrol Spider noticed that a crate had been lodged in between two of the bases man cannons. After scouting the area for hostiles she attempted to dislodge the crate by jumping on it, this resulted in her being thrown backwards with tremendous force across the mountain area causing her body to be broken in multiple areas. Unknown to her the crate was placed as an elaborate trap by Pegasus Trooper Carlos Udel Milkshake. '''Kills * Several 145th Marine Division troopers * At least two 98th Marine Division troopers * MWC - 42 - Norway * MWC - 61 - Heart * Harry Jacobs